


Поймать волну на суше

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поймать волну на суше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catching Waves on Dry Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123293) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной ariadnes_string. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

Когда, перегнувшись через Дэнни, Стив включил свет и принялся шарить в ящике, первой мыслью Дэнни было, что он ищет смазку.  
— Слушай, старик, — проворчал Дэнни в полудрёме, — прошлой ночью было, конечно, классно, но дай человеку передохнуть. Не все же тут Робокопы. Нам ещё утром работать, в курсе? Уймись уже.  
Одного соприкосновение кожи Стива с его собственной, впрочем, хватило, чтобы его член дал знать, что совсем не против продолжить.  
— Не могу уснуть, — откликнулся Стив, откатываясь назад ровно настолько, чтобы по-прежнему опираться на Дэнни большей частью своего тела.  
Дэнни следовало бы помнить, что ещё Стив держит в том ящике.

***  
Секс со Стивом Макгарретом таил в себе множество опасностей, наименьшей из которых был риск, что о них узнают в полицейском управлении Гонолулу. Дэнни уже начинал думать, что Макгаррету хватит удачливости или, как минимум наглости, чтобы побороться с гомофобией хоть всего острова, прикрыв заодно и Дэнни. Дэнни даже не сильно беспокоило, что будет, если об их отношениях узнает Рейчел — в конце концов, Стив уважаемый член сообщества, он респектабелен, по крайней мере, на посторонний взгляд. Вряд ли это как-то скажется на соглашении об опеке.  
И потому, хоть Дэнни и совершенно не был готов ни к тому, ни к другому, он ставил обе этих опасности на второе место после угрозы, которую их новое времяпрепровождение представляло для домашней обстановки. И так уже жертвами определённых незапланированных занятий стали два кухонных стула и кофейный столик.  
Нет, истинная опасность секса со Стивом Макгарретом заключалась в том, что не было никакой возможности угадать, что именно творится за его заносчивым и решительным фасадом.  
Что едва ли оправдывало изумление Дэнни, когда после совершенно обычной ночи крышесносного секса он обнаружил в шести дюймах от своего лица пистолет, застывший в руках Стива.

***  
— Ладно, надеюсь, ты не думаешь о том, о чём, я подозреваю, ты думаешь, — встревожено заметил Дэнни; слова лились торопливым потоком: — Потому что.... нет. Нет. В смысле, все имеют право на свои фетиши, и я это право уважаю. Но, думаю, тебе стоит знать, что кое-чего я делать не стану. Не дам делать. Со мной.  
«А ещё нам с тобой надо поговорить о пределах, границах и о том, что нужно сначала спрашивать, — мысленно прибавил он. — И может быть, заодно и о стоп-словах».  
Но Стив ловко развернул пистолет и протянул рукоятку Дэнни.  
— Речь не о том, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой, Дэнно, — абсолютно спокойно сказал он. — Речь о том, что ты будешь делать со мной.  
— Ага, можно подумать, что так лучше, — Дэнни раздражённо приподнялся на локте. — Как будто есть какая-то разница.  
— Думаю, есть, — ответил Стив. — Для тебя.  
И почти улыбнулся, словно знал Дэнни лучше, чем он сам.  
Дэнни прожёг его неодобрительным взглядом. Который смотрелся бы куда убедительней, если бы они уже не были раздеты и его член не принимал сторону Стива с такой очевидностью.

***  
Дэнни взял пистолет. Свесил ноги с кровати, накрываясь простынёй и слегка морщась, потому что и без того нельзя было сказать, что они сегодня берегли силы.  
Это была «беретта 92Ф», тонкая и чёрная. Сувенир с флотских времён, как догадывался Дэнни, совсем не то же самое, что «смит&вессон», стандартное оружие полиции Гонолулу. Его не удивляло, что Стив оставил «беретту» у себя — она ему по-своему подходила.  
В том, чтобы держать её в руках, было что-то странно интимное, даже после всего того, что они делали друг с другом за последние несколько месяцев, — в том, чтобы знать, что последней рукой, сжимавшей прохладный металл, была рука Стива, и его палец последним спускал курок.  
Дэнни быстро вынул обойму и проверил патронник.  
— Это необязательно, — сказал Стив у него за спиной с ленивой уверенностью. — Я тебе доверяю.  
— Если мы собираемся это сделать, у нас будут правила, — с рычанием отозвался Дэнни, — мои правила.  
— Видишь, Дэнно, я же говорил, что тебе понравится.  
В голосе Стива отчётливо слышалась ухмылка.  
Дэнни оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Стив лежал, раскинувшись поверх покрывал, и выглядел куда расслабленней, чем должен бы выглядеть человек, который только что вручил другому свой пистолет.  
А ещё в его глазах был вызов, и Дэнни солгал бы, если бы сказал, что какая-то часть его не хотела бы стереть это выражение с лица партнёра-напарника.  
— Ладно, — сказал он и уселся на ноги Стива верхом, сжимая его бёдра коленями. — Тогда слушай: никаких патронов и никакого проникновения — ясно?  
— Да, сэр, всё будет по правилам, сэр.  
— Да, и никаких разговоров.  
Дэнни уперся в кровать одной рукой и ткнул Стива «береттой» под подбородок — так сильно, что заставил откинуть голову назад. Глаза Стива распахнулись; веселье из них уже уходило.  
— Руки на изголовье, — велел Дэнни, спохватившись. — Не шевелиться, пока я не разрешу.  
Стив подчинился мгновенно; смена положения рук подчёркивала мускулы на его плечах, заставляла отчётливей проступить линии пресса.  
Дэнни вздрогнул; волна возбуждения в ответ на реакцию Стива немного его удивила. Он решил проверить это ощущение, легко проводя стволом по скуле Стива, по изгибу его губ.  
— Держи рот закрытым, ясно?  
Стив кивнул почти незаметно, и из глубины горла у него вырвался тихий звук. Звук, меняющий всё: тонкий, умоляющий, откровенный, не похожий ни на что, что Дэнни слышал от него прежде. Звук, означающий, что Стив Макгаррет распадается под его руками, рассыпаясь по швам.  
Этот звук был как удар в грудь и в пах, и пистолет дрогнул в руке Дэнни, когда кровь прилила к члену, но он справился с дрожью. Он вдруг почувствовал, что хочет ещё.  
Воображая, каково это, когда острый металлический край скользит по всё ещё обострённо чувствительной коже, Дэнни прочертил линию по чеканному торсу Стива, чувствуя, как легко подрагивают мускулы и дрожь отдаётся в собственно руке, словно металл был проводником, соединяющей их проводкой.  
Он несколько раз смотрел, как плавает Стив — всегда с берега, расположившись на безопасном расстоянии с пивом — и видел, как он прорезает волны, словно нож. И иногда, когда Стив выходил из воды, у Дэнни возникало нехарактерная для него романтическая мысль, что они все заблуждаются и Стив Макгаррет не сухопутное существо, которое иногда погружается в воду — он морская тварь, ненадолго выходящая на сушу.  
То же чудилось ему и сейчас. Словно он поймал русала, неуловимо пахнущего солью и спермой, и теперь стискивает его ногами, прижимая к кровати, а тот уже начинает выгибаться между его коленей.  
Стив снова издал какой-то звук, ещё более молящий, и Дэнни понял намёк. Он пересел так, чтобы оказаться между ног Стива, а не верхом на них, позволяя ему развести бёдра и вынуть спину, словно пытаясь встретить «беретту» на полпути.  
В человеке с самоконтролем Макгаррета отрешённость этой позы почти шокировала. Интересно, скольким ещё мужчинам — или женщинам — Стив позволял увидеть себя таким: настолько раскрывшимся, отдавшимся желанию. Наверное, их было немного — и мысль о том, что Стив допустил Дэнни в их число, пугала так же, как возбуждала.  
Из любопытства он провёл стволом вдоль бедра Стива, глядя, как следом вздрагивают и сокращаются мышцы. Не веря до конца в собственную смелость, он несильно толкнулся «береттой» в его мошонку, почти готовый нарушить собственный запрет на проникновение.  
У Стива уже совсем стоял: член отвердел, изгибаясь к животу, и сочился смазкой. Интересно, смог бы он заставить Стива кончить, не касаясь члена; наверное, да, подумал он, и от сознания этой власти по коже пошли мурашки.  
Но в конце концов он не смог устоять — собственный ноющий от возбуждения член отвлекал слишком сильно, чтобы и дальше изучать загадочную остроту реакции Стива на пистолет. Сдерживаясь насколько хватало сил, он опустился на Стива сверху, зажимая «беретту» между их телами.  
Жар плоти Стива и холодок металла едва не сорвали крышу, и Дэнни едва успел вцепиться пальцами в его бёдра, стирая последний миллиметр разделяющего их пространства, прежде чем они достигли пика. Дэнни не мог бы сказать, кто кончил первым — обоих словно захлестнула одна головокружительная волна.

***  
— Чёрт, — сказал он, приходя в себя и отталкиваясь от Стива, — что это было?  
Стив не ответил, продолжая просто лежать с дурацкой — как сказал бы Дэнни в случае любого другого — ухмылкой на лице.  
— Ну отлично, — Дэнни осторожно забрал «беретту» с живота Стива и попытался отереть с неё сперму найденной на тумбочке салфеткой. — Я прикончил тебя своим охренительным сексуальным талантом. И как я буду объяснять это губернатору?  
— Я говорил, что тебе понравится, Дэнни, — проговорил Стив, всё ещё не шевелясь, что уже само по себе казалось диким — как правило, после секса он был беспокоен как кот и рвался как можно быстрее умыться. — В следующий раз...  
— В следующий раз? В следующий раз? Не льсти себе, Макгаррет, это опасная штука...


End file.
